camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brocky292
YAY! YAY!!!!! I didn't mess up! Anyways, one more thing, I made it to 5,000 edits, and I need an admin/rb/crat to /officially/ give me the badge ~Natalia 21:21, December 9, 2016 (UTC) I think you've earned this Congratulations That one thing So, I have a rough draft of that one thing we talked about, if you can, chat? If you already gone I'll show you after school Hoi So...yeah. I just got back from my very long inactivity and will also be continue to edit here. :3 But I do have something to ask you. Can you restore my character back plz? The link is right here: > http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Jimmy_Cooper If you're seeing this, plz help. Thank you ^^. JackSilenzio (talk) 09:25, December 12, 2016 (UTC) OH MY GOD CUE THE I'M DROPPING HINTS THAT I'M SHOOK MEME I'M SHOOK THERE IS A GOD OMFG GO KARD GO Hai I was gonna ask this to you on PM earlier but you left so: Can I use your latest character page template? c: Also, you kind of exceeded the max number of head counsellors per user so you have to let one of your 6 heads to step down per policy. c: On Second Thought I'll be using the first version of the template, which I didn't get to use the first time xD (I added some things to the tabber at the bottom, if that's okay with you c: jingle your balls with seventeen this season! i mean what. Buuuut yeah i'm getting people to join me to do Christmas-themed svt squad avies together cause why not :D all you have to do is pick a member for your christmas avie and join the fun ayyyyyy- a/n Woozi, Joshua, S.coups, Jun, Hoshi and (i'm not so sure tho) Jeonghan have already been dibbed. let me know soon, thanks ily Melinoe Lt Muse's char decided to step down so Minx now has the head counsellor position. Would you want to take the lt spot, considering you have 5 heads/0 lts. On the other hand, if you choose to decline, it will go to Clay, who has 2 heads/3 lts. I kinda feel conflicted about this because you both have 5 counsellors all in all sooo so you decide xD Also, I posted (Didn't I? But I will check xD) Hai It's your turn to post on Chonggie cx BC Activity Hey! Just to be sure, your character Ichabod_Stannis is not at BC anymore, right? If so, please add the away template or the respective category. If not, tell me ‘cause I’m rearranging the lists. :) Can we talk There's something I'd like to discuss at some point >.< Hey! So I have a question for you. Can I use version 1 of your character page? Please? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:56, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:15, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Model Reservations Hey, so I'm not sure if I'm allowed to edit that page or not... or how I would go about inserting my name onto the page, but... can I reserve Emilie de Ravin, please? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 05:10, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :It looks like Frost may have beat you to the punch. xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 06:19, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Page Permissions Hello! I'm told you have a relatively easy-to-follow page coded, and I'm wondering if perhaps I can use it? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:34, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Version 1 please! :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:12, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Danke! :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:35, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps.... Hey, I need to talk to you the next time we are on chat together. I think we have a sock around the wiki. Challenge Hi, my character Kyle Jones is challenging Cody for Dionysus counsellor. Psst I posted and I have some shirtless Kino pics, if you wanna see them. cx List Update Re: Ayt, thanks for telling me! c: Hey "Would it be ok if I made a char that got rapped by a god in the history not long before going to camp or BC and after like a week of being claimed, found out she was pregnant. If you're going to ask what will happen to the child of the char, I thought of it being raised by the char's mother." Sooo, james sent me that the other day and because i don't have any experience with char pregnancies policies, i wanted to ask you about it. If you can just IM me back when you get the chance that would be great c: yo c: Erm, do you maybe want to RP? Granted I only have two claimed characters, but I'm sure we can figure something out? Dunno. I'm still trying get myself re-acquainted with everyone/everything, sooo... :P Is Phoebe/Dakota ok? Is it Possible If I could maybe take the Helper test sometime this week or weekend? Thanks! Hiiii sorry to bother you ~ I was talking to Chase abt Rogue Zero and he said you'd probably be chill with my lil bean in claiming, Cali, being a part but that I should check? It's fine if not. :3 Hey Brocky, tis Hots I was wanting to ask if its ok that I use your character Template, for one of mine. Please and thanks Hotshot14380 (talk) 05:03, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Chonggie Posted cx IC Calendar After being redirected to you over this subject, I realized it makes sense. You are the Head of Research and Development... But anyways, I personally feel like the IC calendar running with the OOC one isn't exactly... not to say good, but it just makes everything long and exceedingly difficult. As in, I'm sure there's users that was to pull some storylines off (I know I'd like to), but they can't, because it'd be a long-running and they probably don't have the patience or time to have it run for a year, two years OOC, or however time they may need, for it to be achieved completely. Basically, I was hoping you'd consider running a 12:1 calendar, or something similar. That way we aren't stuck for so long in the same year, y'feel? Please at least consider it, talk about it with the admin team, or bring up a vote or something... I don't know. But just think about it, please. c: p.s. i don't know if it will persuade you at least a little bit or not, but sterek is willing to help you figure it out, should you agree. :) Vote? Camp Half-Blood Role Playing_Wiki:Requesting User Rights#Music If you could vote it would be greatly appreciated cx Maybe you could Help? I was wondering if there was any way to delete my characters, I haven't gotten a roleplay in a long time and if I do end up leaving for a long tme, I really don't want them to be taken by another person who may change them alot or to have them 'dissapear into the mist'. Is there any way that you could help me in any way? Thank you, Dreamstowords (talk) 17:11, January 18, 2017 (UTC)Dreams Forgot the header xD Hiiiii! I already asked Oli, but I was checking Model Registration to see if Luhan was in use and I couldn't find him on the list. I was just wondering if he's in use or reserved somewhere, and since I know you love EXO you may be using him or reserving him. Not Soo-Mi Thank you! Yeah, her page will be named Hoo Woo. Sorry for the confusion. ^^' DONT KNOW WHY I HAVENT SEEN THIS BEFORE BUT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPw3aAOfncs SCREAMING